Zoey Kiyoko
Zoey Kiyoko (ゾーイ キヨコ kiyoko zooi) Is a mage of the Koma Inu guild. She is a talented wizard who joined the guild after several years of traveling alone. She is sexually attracted to girls and is not afraid to show it. She specializes in Fire Magic and Earth Magic that she learned during her travels. Appearance Zoey is a tall and slim young woman, with orange hair and light brown eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined. She has a violet tattoo on her left shoulder which represents the mark of a blossoming flower still blooming. She has a pink colored guild mark of Koma Inu on the center of her stomach surrounding her belly bouton. Zoey's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of decorative bikini tops with a pair of capri pants, and is sometimes held up by a black belt loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a diamond connected to a bracelet on her wrist. She also wears orange high heels to match her hair. Personality Zoey is always positive and very energetic, she greets everyone with a huge smile and open arms, she isn't afraid to speak her mind without hesitating. She's a thrill seeker who loves to go on adventures and see new things and will face any challenges head on no matter how crazy it may look. She also likes to checkout the the scenery of the places she goes and enjoys looking at it for hours, when ever she gets upset or needs some place to think she always goes some place high to get a good view of the location and stare at it for as long as she needs to. She is a skilled artist cause some times she will draw a perfect picture of the location when ever she gets the chance. Her is highly skilled in navigating threw the lands without the use of a map for she has the hole thing memorized after just one glance. Zoey is attracted to other girls and is also perverted when she sees attractive girls. She often shows off her figure and boobs to them in the hopes of impressing them. She also likes drinking booze just as much and will sometimes go over bored when drinking to the point where she passes out. Despite her obsessions she is able get serious when she has to but can easily lose that seriousness when she glances at another attractive girl. When she was a little girl, before she encountered a man named Kage Tsuchi she was a scaredy cat who was afraid to do any kind of risky or adventurous challenges for fear of any sort of danger while doing so. Then when she met Kage her life was changed forever, she became more confident then she has ever been and faces challenges people thought she would never think about doing. History Zoey was born and raised in a village called Cherry Village and Magic and Abilities [[Magma Magic|'Magma Magic']]:' Zoey has a unique ability of combining her Fire and Earth Magic's together to create magma. She is can manipulate the magma however she wishes and can control the temperature of the magma so it won't be as harmful to the people it hits. [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic]]:' Zoey is able to create fire from her hands and manipulate it however she wishes. Out of all the magics in her arsenal she specializes in this magic the most. [[Earth Magic|'Earth Magic]]: Zoey is able to control the earth around her for various purposes. Trivia Zoey's picture is Nami from One Piece after the 2 year time skip.